Bᴏᴏᴋ ᴏғ Cᴏᴜʀᴀɢᴇ: Rᴀᴅɪᴀɴᴄᴇ
by PopPopPanda
Summary: Taking place during the time of kingdoms, a young princess tells her tale. It is one of turmoil, poverty and fear. Holly must learn to grow up strong in this time, along with her brothers. But will a power lust king get in the way? (Human Warrior Cats)
1. One

_**Author's Note ;**_

_**I'm putting yet another unsuccessful story on hiatus. Dark Moon will not be updated for a while, and I also do not plan on continuing Wires. **_

_**Blah blah blah; insert copyright stuff here. This FanFiction has nothing to do with any of the books, so nothing will happen in a basic order. It does not obtain a specific time period during the settings of the actual series by the original authors. All of this has come from my imagination, so some of my OCs will be involved. However, most cats – er, people – will be the series' characters.**_

_**Please enjoy. Also, do not forget to comment, favorite and follow.**_

_**-Panda-san**_

* * *

><p><em>I.<em>

"_Long ago, the lands were peaceful._ The now separated kingdoms were once one big group, not even considered a kingdom. It was only the people working alongside each other with no turmoil or hassles. However, there were four leaders of this fine land.

"Shadow, River, Thunder and Wind. They were powerful beings, chosen by the heaven itself. With them ruling over the same people and the same land, there were no troubles. Some would've said that all was calm for over a few decades. However, like all things, peace must come to an abrupt end.

"Calamity struck the lands. The ones who were quick on their feet claimed that they were better than the ones who could swim faster than otters. And those people thought they were mightier than the sneaky peasants and the calm lords and ladies. Even the leaders had began to think that. However, they did not want any conflicts regarding this.

"A contract was signed, land was split. The fast people left and made a kingdom in the moors. The swimmers settled an establishment near the rivers. Peasants escaped to the swamps, where they'd create a powerful kingdom. And finally, the richer, higher-class people rested themselves in the forest near a tall mountain.

"It has been like that ever since. No one was allowed to cross borders, steal food, or even to take a dip in the larger rivers of near Riverston. But some say that a mighty one shall up rise and bring forth the kingdoms, reuniting them. That special one may be upon us right now."

Mother finished up her story upon the sound of a knock on the bedroom door. She smiled at my brothers and I before slipping over to the slab of wood. She opened it, and in stepped father. His brown hair wasn't slicked back like usual. He had dark circles under his amber-colored eyes, and he was growing a small speck of a stubble on his broad chin.

"Father, it seems as if you haven't seen a bed in weeks," my brother Lion pointed out. "What's up?"

"Ah, nothing," he replied casually. "King Fire and I have been working and planning for days on end for an upcoming proposition with Riverton." Father sighed, slumping his back a little. Mother placed her hand on his back and pushed him a bit.

From where I sat, I could hear his spine popping. It gave me chills.

"Love, you really should rest." Mother pecked him on the cheek.

"No, not until we hear word from Riverton." Father yawned. "Well, perhaps a small nap wouldn't do much harm."

Lion jumped up, his golden hair falling into his eyes. "Yeah! You can sleep here, dad. Jay, Holly and I can go outside and do whatever."

I giggled and nodded. I knew the real reason why Lion wanted to go outside. He wanted to play with one of our friends from the lower parts of the kingdom. He didn't want to go to practice fighting and whatnot. Though, it did seem interesting to me.

Father shrugged, staggering tiredly over to Lion's bed. He fell onto the soft mattress, groaning as he did so. Mother went to his side, pulling the silk blanket over his body until it met with his neck. She kissed him, then came back over to where we were standing. Her long ginger hair rested neatly in a straight position down to her shoulder blades, then I could see where the herbs had failed to keep that area calm.

Nevertheless, Mother was a pretty woman.

She smiled at us – my brothers and I. I admired her white smiles; they were so kind and warm. I knew that Lion felt the same way, and that Jay was envious that he could not see them.

"Come along, children. I'll take you down the path as far as I usually would. You know where to go after that."

We were led down the corridors of the castle. With Father being next in line for the throne, and Grandfather being the king – which made me a princess – we were eligible to stay in this lovely place. It had been built out of the finest stones and cement. The towers reached to unimaginable heights. One time, I snuck up there during the late evening. And I'll tell you one thing – I could almost touch the stars.

We walked past the kitchen, which smelled oh-so-sweet. The cooks must've been baking bread or some other pastry. I licked my lips and took in a deep breath. A satisfied smile spread across my face as I zoned out for a moment. I nearly ran into the back of my smaller brother.

Jay whipped around, shoving me backwards a little. He wasn't the strongest, but he most certainly was not weak. I let out an _oof_ before pushing him back.

"Ah!"

He fell on top of Lion, who wriggled beneath him like a trapped rat. I laughed at their struggling forms, prior to when I was abruptly pulled downwards with them.

Jay had a death grip on my ankle. I squealed, thrashing around.

Suddenly, Lion let out a strange sound as he shoved both of us away. "Geez, Holly! You're in a dress; watch it!" His face was red, eyebrows furrowed. I tilted my head and looked down. Great – my brown dress _had _ridden up a little.

Gulping, I pulled it down to its proper length. Sticking my tongue out at Lion, I stood up. "Why were you looking, anyway?"

"Oh god, it's not like I could've helped it or anything."

At that point, Mother had stormed towards us. "Children! I thought you were behind me! What did you three do?"

"I – he – she – " Lion stopped himself from further embarrassment. Jay pushed past me, his hand smacking against the back of my head. He loosened some of my raven strands, causing them to fall out of their bindings.

"Holly started it," he stated, pointing an accusing finger at me. I put my hand over my chest, faking a hurtful look.

"Brother – you aren't supposed to rat your sister out. And besides, you're the one who shoved me first."

That little creature stuck his tongue out at me! His pale blue eyes flickered in amusement, but also with annoyance.

Mother strolled up to us. She pulled me towards her, spinning me around to where my back faced her chest. Her hands were careful as they gathered the escaping strands of hair. She took out my white bow and placed back in its normal position. She spun me back to where I originally stood.

"Anyway, I don't care who started it. I'm finishing it," she murmured. "Now come along. If you want to go outside, then behave."

A grumble escaped Jay's mouth. He slithered behind Lion, leaving me in the back. No matter where we went, this was our walking routine. Lion in the front, Jay in the middle, and me as the rear. Our parents told us – Lion and I – in private that we did this so we wouldn't lose our brother.

I made a comeback and said that if he was lost, we'd hear him complaining and if he was stolen, they'd bring him back. That was enough to make my older brother snicker, but left Mother's face blank and unamused.

While we were strolling casually down the hallway, one of the servants slipped past our line. "Afternoon, Aunt Leaf!" I greeted, waving my hand.

Aunt Leaf looked up, gave a sad smile, then continued on her way.

That was the strange thing; she never smiled. I never once heard her chuckle, giggle or laugh. She was always too quiet. I suppose working as both a servant and a doctor does things to you. But, she always seemed to be filled with more melancholy whenever she would look at us three.

Mother looked quite uncertain around Aunt Leaf. They were sisters, so why should they be afraid of each other? Had something horrible happened to them in the past?

"Mom, is it alright if we take the horses with us this time?" Lion piped up, breaking the chilly silence.

Mother's voice became low. She looked back at him, smiling softly. "Of course, my child. Just be careful. I know you know how to ride, but those animals can be a handful."

He chuckled, shrugging. "I know, mom. I'll watch over us. Nothing'll happen."

Oh, I sure hoped so. I really don't want Jay to snap at me because he broke a bone.


	2. Two

_**Author's Note ;**_

_**Thanks for the reviews!**_

_**-Panda-san**_

* * *

><p><em>II.<em>

_Upon the swift opening of the _stable doors, the horses gave off loud snickers of interest and curiosity of who was stepping inside. I stood next to my brothers as we waited for the barn hands to arrive. I assumed they had taken the other horses to the pasture to graze, for only the higher class stallions and mares were in their stalls.

"Lady Squirrel." Hearing Mother's name, I turned around quickly. One of the men had come from the fields, clearly. His outfit was a mess, his cream-colored shirt covered in mud. Mother giggled softly, stepping forward to the man.

"And what happened to you, Berry?"

I swear, the names here could not get any more strange than what they already were. Berry's shoulders bounced in a shrug. "Eh, that chestnut decided to play a game of 'drag the stable hands'. However, Spider and I were able to calm him down. It took a lot of coaxing and alfalfa, though."

Mother's eyes rolled playfully. "Well now, maybe the horse just wanted to participate in an innocent game of tag. Apparently, you're it." I felt a laugh escape my lips. Mother placed her hands on my shoulders, then continued, "Anyway, would you mind preparing the children's horses? They're going out to the village today."

"Ah, then they must've grown since I last saw them." Berry bent over to meet the height of all three of us. His sandy hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail that swept across one shoulder. Strange enough, the tips were colored white. "Wait," he murmured, turning to Jay, "don't you need an assistant?"

A hint of hurt twinkled in the sightless blue eyes he carried. "N-no . . . I can ride just as good without one. Just you see!"

"Easy, easy," Berry said softly, holding his hands up. "I didn't mean to upset you. It's just that last time you needed someone to guide the horse for you."

Jay crossed his arms and pouted. "Well I do believe I know my own kingdom. Father's taken my out plenty of times."

The man sighed and shook his head. "All right, Lord Jay." He bowed, placing a hand on his chest. "Do forgive me. I'll have your horse ready soon." He left us standing in an awkward line.

I felt bad for Jay. I truly did. He wasn't weak and defenseless. And he didn't need people to help him with everything. Unconsciously, I patted his shoulder. "It's okay. He didn't know."

Lion joined it. He gave our brother a playful punch on the shoulder, then grinned. "Yeah, Jay. It'll be okay, brother."

Jay shook his head. At that time, Berry returned with three mighty horses. All were well-built with smooth, flea bitten gray coats. Mother squealed in glee, then pushed us forward.

"Go on, children, go on!"

I approached the second tallest. I had grown to call him Iliad, after a story I read in the castle's library. My foot slipped itself inside of the silver stirrup. With a helpful push on my back, Berry lifted me onto the saddle.

On Iliad, I felt tall and powerful like my grandfather. So this is the view he received when he rode. Looking over, I saw that Lion had no problems. He easily plopped onto the seat, but not before swishing Berry's hands away.

He sat high, back arched, chest puffed out. His amber eyes flickered proudly as his hands gripped the reins tightly.

I swiveled my head over to watch Jay painstakingly slowly climb up the side of the clam mare. She was specifically chosen by none other than the blind prince himself. The horse nickered when her master's hand brushed the base of her neck.

I could hear him whispering "good girl" over and over. Finally, he sat up a bit, but his spine was bent. He slumped over, his eyes wandering down to the ground.

Lion's voice echoed out. "You two ready?"

Mother came up beside of our horses, stroking each ones' long faces. "Be careful, dears. I don't want you to get hurt." She glanced over nervously at Jay, who had been fiddling with the leather straps used to steer his steed.

Lion gave a curt nod before clicking his tongue and tapping the side of his horse. The stallion neighed and took off towards the cobblestone path. Now it was my turn. I stuck my heels against Iliad. At first, he was slow, then gradually became faster and faster.

The wind felt amazing. I no longer cared if the ribbon holding my braid came out, or if my braid did. A smile spread across my face as I chased after Lion. He looked back, grinning widely.

"Hey, look at Jay!" he shouted. I turned my head back, surprised to see my brother easily navigating his mare. She galloped swiftly, but not too hard. I knew that Jay was aware of where he was going and of his surroundings.

I also knew that if I congratulated him, he'd become cross with me. So, I kept my mouth shut and kept going.

* * *

><p>The village was small, but well put together. Protected by a heavy forest, you'd think living here was a fairy tale. Nothing bad really happened, save for the few quarrels we shared with Riverton and Shadow Swamp in the past.<p>

Our town was secluded and placed in the heart of the woods. At night, the moon was full and eagerly pressed into the black sky. She shimmered down at us, and I wondered if the other kingdoms were able to experience her beauty.

I slowed Iliad to a stop as we stumbled upon the bridge. Lion was paying for our way across, even though the guard insisted we got in for no cost.

"No, please take the money," my brother protested, handing out three shiny coins to the burly man. He sighed, before taking them in his sweaty palm.

"Go on ahead, my Lords and Lady." Bowing, he gestured towards the stone bridge. Lion mounted his horse, and we began our journey across.

The clip-clop of hooves sounded like poetry to me. They went in steady beats, aligning with each other. Iliad tossed his head high when Jay's mare pushed past us. "Hey, I murmured, giving my younger brother a smack on the shoulder, "watch out, would you?"

I saw a smirk spread across his face. "Sorry," he said, though I knew he was faking his apology.

After several more minutes, we arrived at the back of the village. This is where all of the "peasants" or "poppers" lived. The poorest people were in two places. Either their cottages . . . or begging for money on the streets. However, we did not plan to stop here.

Lion led us forward until the village was behind us. Jay hadn't been out this far, so he needed guidance. I reached over and took the reins of the mare, pulling her closer to Iliad.

"Lion," I asked, straightening myself, "where on Earth are you taking us?"

"Cinder's. She's visiting her relatives' farm. She does every summer, when the crops are fresh." he explained, maneuvering his horse down a thin path. Jay and I followed behind, watching as the trail drew skinnier and skinnier until there was no longer a path, just a field of crops.

"Are we still even in Thunder Forest?" Jay asked, blindly looking around.

"Oh, yes. The territory doesn't end until you reach the mountains."

I hoped he was correct about this.

Coming up a hill, a house shimmied into view. It was a cute little home. Eggshell paint coating it, with sky blue shutters and old glass windows. Behind it was a big red barn. That's where Lion led us. We ended up stopping at the doors of the stables.

Lion jumped down, walking over to the building.

"What're you doing?" I half-yelled, half-whispered.

"Knocking, of course."

_Knock knock._

_Knock knock._

_Knock._

No answer.

Lion sighed and trekked backwards. I shook my head, prepared to turn around and leave when a small voice filled the air.

"Cinder's out at the fields with papa." Looking up, I saw a tiny boy sitting on the window of the barn loft. He swung his legs over the sill and scooted forward until he was glaring down at us. "Papa's teaching her how to be a knight."

He reached behind and pulled out a shiny wooden fiddle. Lion's brow twitched as he did this. "Er . . . Mole, right? You don't have to play – "

The small child ignored my brother and dragged the stick across the wires of the fiddle. At first, it was squeaky, but then it turned into a pretty little sound. It matched Mole perfectly. Groaning, the blond retreated to his saddle.

"Come on, guys. Let's find Cinder." His stallion bounded off, leaving Jay and I in the dust. I looked up at Mole, who gave a shrug and continued his work.

It was Jay who exited the farm next. I quickly followed, not wanting to be left behind.

Finally, we were on the road once more. And I could still hear Mole's song being played in the distance.


	3. Three

_III._

"_Are we heading in the right _direction?"

Jay lifted his head, pulling his unusual icy locks from his eyes. Nodding his big head, my older brother pointed ahead. "Yeah. The fields are out in the clearing. Like Mole said, Cinder's probably training with Bracken."

"Training for what, exactly? She's a lady," Jay muttered, pulling his horse up next to mine.

"She's not so much of one. The first time I met her, she beat my ass." He chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. "She whacked me upside the head with an apple and a slice of bread."

I couldn't help but laugh at the memory. We were little then, all three of us. However, we had reached the age of "exploration", and were allowed to venture outside of the castle without our parents or guards. Along the way, we ran into a thin girl.

Her hair was long, placed in two ash-colored braids draping across her shoulders. She looked quite pitiful, actually. And beside of her was a small boy with dark hair, who I'd come to know as Mole the fiddle player.

Lion stopped the girl when she didn't bow before us. She explained that she didn't know, and wasn't aware of King Fire having grandchildren. This caused Jay to scoff, me to cross my arms, and Lion to narrow his golden eyes.

He marched up to the siblings. Mole shoved him back slightly, a little intimidated. However, the girl pulled her brother back, but not before he stumbled forward with a fresh blue cheek. Lion blew the tips of his knuckles and smirked at the lad.

"Lion," I warned, stepping back, "that wasn't very – "

Before I could finish, the girl had already began to beat my brother. She took the closest objects – an apple and a slice of bread – and smacked him with it. Crumbs and juice rolled down his forehead, leaving him exasperated with twitching brows.

Later, they forgave each other when they saw each other once more. This time, she had advised that her name was Cinder. She wasn't wealthy, but wasn't a peasant either. Also, she was twelve – only a year older than us.

Our first meeting with this girl occurred four short years ago. During that time, my older brother had visited Cinder several times.

I could feel my horse's muscles twitch in exhaustion. I leaned over to pat his neck, then I looked at Lion. "How much longer? I don't think Iliad here can walk much further."

"We're here, Holly. Tie your horse to that tree and follow me." He jumped down and pulled the reins over his horse's head. The stallion nickered in protest, but followed his master to a pine tree just next to the field.

Jay and I did the same with ours. Iliad was easy to coax to the tree; it was tying the reins the proper way that made it difficult. However, I finally managed to do it. Perhaps I should've paid attention when Mother assigned me to those knot classes.

* * *

><p>The field was like an ocean of gold. Wheat and crops swayed gently, tickling my heels and ankles as I went along the narrow path. But due to the height, the grass covered up the abandoned rodent holes. Every five seconds, one of us would trip or slip.<p>

Once, Jay fell backwards. I caught him because of instinct, not because of my good will. I tossed my hands forward, hooking them beneath his armpits. Groaning, he lifted himself out of my grasp, then bent to rub his sore ankle.

I stopped next to him, making sure his foot wasn't broken. If it was, I'd never hear the end of it. Meanwhile, Lion had somehow managed to make his way up the hill.

I watched curiously as he scanned the land as if it had belonged to him. His hand went up to his head, protecting his vision from the sun. His lips moved, but I couldn't quite make out what he was saying.

Abruptly, a small gray object flew out of nowhere. I ducked, surprised. It was the yelp of my brother that pushed me up. "Lion?" I shouted, watching as he swayed back and forth. His eyes were wide in shock, and he was clearly dazed.

"Whoops," said someone behind me. I turned around, balling my fists, prepared to ward off the attacker. But I unclasped them when I saw Cinder's familiar form step out. "I didn't mean to actually hit him. I just wanted the stone to hit the ground next to his feet."

A smirk went across her face. Then, she laughed.

I let out a small giggle, and that too exploded into a laugh.

Jay crossed his arms, confused. He didn't exactly see what had just happened.

The girl wiped away the tears that came to her eyes, then placed her hand on my shoulder. "Come on. We should go check on him." I nodded, following Cinder up the hill.

When we reached Lion, he had already fallen onto his knees. He groaned, rubbing the fresh knot on his head. Cinder's eyes flickered mischievously as she sauntered over to him. She knelt before him, trying her best to keep a straight face.

"Oh my," she said dramatically, placing a hand over her chest. "I do wonder where that rock came from!"

"P-probably from that satchel on your hip." Lion whispered, pointing at said article. Cinder grasped the leather strap and pulled it closer to her back. She shook her head, then stood up, offering her hand to him.

Lion ungratefully took it.

"You know you didn't have to toss a rock at my skull to get my attention. There are other ways." I saw him wink and Cinder's cheeks dusted a fine pink. It was then that I caught on. I could feel my face redden, but I still smiled, nevertheless.

The girl punched Lion. "You wish, Rich Boy."

Lion chuckled. "You know, you still haven't bowed before your princes and princess yet."

"And what makes you think I will today?" she challenged, grinning. Bouncing his shoulders, my brother turned to the side.

"Anyway, Mole said you'd be out here with Bracken." I interrupted, raising my hand as if I were a student in class. Cinder dipped her head.

"Yes, my brother was right. But papa returned to the farm a while ago. Wasn't he there?"

I shrugged. "I didn't see him."

She groaned and shook her head. "Great, I've lost my old man. Oh well; I'm sure he'll fine his way home. So, why are you three here?"

Jay and I couldn't really answer that. Even we didn't know why we were here. But Lion did. He stepped forward, smiling with his gleaming white teeth.

"I came to see my fair maiden."

Cinder rolled her eyes, placed her hand on his face, and pushed him back. "I'm not your maiden. You're a prince, meaning you'll be married off to some high lady. I probably won't marry. And besides, you're my friend."

Lion pouted. "Love will always find a way," he stated, getting on one knee.

I groaned, "Oh brother."


	4. Four

_**Author's Note ;**_

_**Thanks for the comments! Also, some names in this story may stay the same (i.e. Sandstorm), and others may be split into two (i.e. Bright Heart).**_

_**-Panda-san**_

* * *

><p><em>IV.<em>

_Ignoring Lion's childish action, Cinder began _to stroll down the hill. I followed behind her, hoping to make small talk with the older girl.

"So," I began, holding my hands behind my back, "what are your plans for the future?" It was then she gave me a strange look, and I groaned. _Good one._

She shrugged and kicked a rock in front of her. "I don't know. If Mole doesn't get better anytime soon, I won't be able to try out for the Falling Suns when they return from High Peak."

"Wait," Lion's voice rang out across the field. I turned around, watching him bound through the grass. He was quite clumsy and couldn't keep a steady balance. Jay neared him, but was far more concerned about falling and breaking his neck than reaching us.

The blond staggered to a halt. He bent over, hands on knees, breathing shallow. "Do . . . you . . . Do you mean _the_ Falling Suns? The brigade that consists of _males_?"

Cinder smiled and nodded. "The very one."

"Why would you want to do that? You're a girl!"

"Yes, I'm aware of that. But I've got short hair now. And a flat chest. Also, my features are less feminine than the average woman." Her gaze shifted towards me, making me squirm in discomfort. Lion dug the toe of his shoe into the ground, swirling it around.

"So there's a chance you'll be leaving?" he finally asked.

"If Mole is well by summer, then yes. If not, I'll have to stay. He's a small, weak child. I probably won't be leaving home for a while." Her smile dropped. Cinder's very dream was to be free of her bindings. Her right hand traveled up her ghostly pale arm.

The four of us stood in silence for a few moments. The wind picked up, signaling us to leave. I sighed, cupped my hands and blew into them. It wasn't winter just yet, but autumn still hung in the balance. The chills of the crisp breeze were enough to rattle even the strongest of bones.

I glanced over at my brothers and Cinder. "It's about time that we head back to the castle, guys. Mother would be worried if we didn't come home in time for dinner."

Lion nodded. "Do you need help getting back to your house?" he asked Cinder. She shook her head, giving him a smile.

"No, I know my way."

He dipped his head once more, then the four of us began the journey down the hill.

* * *

><p>"For our meal tonight, we will be having stuffed pork with a side of fresh vegetables, fruits, and sweet rolls baked by our very own chefs!"<p>

This is what I had walked in to. Jay, Lion, and I arrived just in time to sit down on our cushioned seats, but we were far too late to rid ourselves of the scent of the outdoors. And during supper, I couldn't help but snicker at the obvious twig sticking up out of my elder brother's hair.

Mother blushed in embarrassment, then reached across the table and picked at his head. Lion tried to maintain his high posture, but with a woman pulling at his golden locks, it seemed difficult. The corners of his mouth twitched irritably as he stared at the stick that had now fallen onto his lap.

I giggled. "You need to brush that bird's nest of yours. Something's probably growing in there!"

My remark was enough to make Jay's lips curl in a smirk. His eyes rolled, his arms crossing flat against his chest.

Lion grumbled and sunk down in his seat. Father tapped him and told him to sit back up.

Just then, the doors opened up slowly. Fiery ginger hair appeared, followed by wide shoulders and a heavy body. Next to this person was a more delicate woman, but if you were to mess with her, she'd blow up. These two were my grandfather and grandmother – King Fire and Queen Sandstorm.

My elders took their seats at the two largest chairs at the front of the table. The King pulled the chair out for his Queen, then settled into his own.

His skin was pale, nearly the same color as mine. His hair was slicked back, protected by his golden crown. Queen Sandstorm was a little darker, but her locks were in a single braid down her back, and it was a very pale golden, much like Aunt Leaf's.

My grandmother smiled at Mother, then said, "Where is your sister, dear?"

Mother looked around the room, then shrugged. "Nowadays, I can never be certain where she is. I sort of lost track of her after I found out she was with that High Wind boy. And before that, he was with a Riverton lady; Gray's daughter!"

King Fire flinched at the mentioning of his friend. Gray had been his pal when the King first arrived in the forest. Back then, there were different rules. I was told that Gray had a secret relationship with a Riverton girl, and she carried his children, then died when they were born.

He left Thunder Forest and joined Riverton with his children – Feather and Storm. He returned to our kingdom a while later, but went missing a few months ago. It's been what? Nearly a year since his disappearance?

Queen Sandstorm noticed the hurt in her husband's eyes. She placed her small hand upon his shoulder, then patted him. "It's okay. We can feast without her. She'll be alright. I'll make sure we have leftovers."

Then, the meal went on as if nothing had happened and no one had been spoken of.

Once finished with my plate, I sat back and rubbed my now sore belly. Looking over, I noticed that Jay had fallen asleep. His head was resting against the red cloth, his arms at his sides. Lion was sitting next to Father with his head propped up in his hands.

His eyelids twitched, daring to close at any second.

Mother rubbed his shoulder, causing him to jump slightly. "Perhaps you three should get to bed," she whispered, rising from her chair. "Bramble, sweet, why don't you carry Jay to his and Lion's room? Lion, you follow him."

Father nodded, stood up, then stretched. "Of course." He bowed to my grandparents. "Thank you for hosting this wonderful meal, your Grace." He came over to where Jay and I were. Kissing the top of my head, he said his goodnight to me, then lifted my small brother in his arms.

He, the sleeping annoyance, and the naïve prince disappeared down the hallway to the left. Mother came for me next. I rose up, completely ready to crash on my plush bed.

However, my mother had other ideas. She led me down the hallway and into the bathroom. "You reek. Princesses should not smell as awful as you do." she giggled, ushering me towards the glistening tub. Without saying anything else, she left the room.

I was left to bathe in private. Usually the maids would prepare my bath. Why couldn't they do it tonight?

Finally, I was able to fill the tub with warm water. I sank down into the clear liquid, watching curiously as rippled formed around my body.

When I finished soaking, I drip-dried, then wrapped a soft towel around myself.

Leaving the room was a difficult task. The butlers assured me that they couldn't see anything, but I was having trouble believing them. I was a fifteen-year-old girl in the midst of growing – of course I'd be paranoid in a towel around my male servants.

I could barely handle being partially naked in front of the maids anymore.

When I reached my bedroom, I opened the door, only to find a silk gown spread across my sheets. It was black and shiny, with pretty little ruffles at the bottom. Quickly, I got dressed in it.

While drying off my hair, I heard a knock at the door. "Coming," I said, making my way towards it. Opening it, Mother stepped inside.

"Do you like the gown, Holly? It was mine when I was your age." she said, smiling softly.

To be honest, it was squeezing me way too hard and the ruffles were scratching the bumps on my legs I received from the wheat field earlier. But I couldn't tell her that, so I nodded.

"That's wonderful. I was afraid you'd hate it. Mind if I come in?"

I shook my head, mentally informing myself that she was already standing in here. Mother seemed fidgety tonight for an odd reason. Nevertheless, I pushed that from my mind, then took a seat next to her on the bed.

Mother grabbed the brush off of the drawers, then made her way behind me. "My, my, my . . . You really do own the most beautiful hair," she cooed, brushing the black strands that sat on my head. I rolled my eyes, but sighed, enjoying the feeling.

"It reminds me of my sister's. She has such pretty golden-brown hair. I used to comb hers all the time when we were little."

"Then what happened?"

"We grew up. She fell in love with a High Wind peasant when we returned from a journey. She also had his children, but . . . but they are not important at the moment."

I looked at my hands, which had fallen onto my lap. "Did you marry Father after that and had us?"

"Well, not right away. You see, I did love another before Bramble. Ash – a stubborn man he is. He never approved of me and your father. He was very angry with me." Until now, I hadn't noticed that Mother began to braid my hair.

"Holly, if you ever see Ash, please say nothing. We've parted our ways."

"Okay. Mother," I replied simply as she stood up. She placed her hands on my shoulders, then pushed me down onto the bed. Next, she pulled the covers up and under my chin. I rolled over on my back, closing my eyes.

She kissed my temple. "Goodnight, love."

It sounded like a simple, sincere farewell for the evening. But tonight, I heard uncertainty in her voice.


	5. Five

_V._

_Autumn left just as quickly as _it had arrived. The month of December was cold and cruel. But it did bring a sense of beauty to our people. It was also the month of my birthday. Well . . . _our _birthday. My brothers and I would be sixteen, and I would be given the choices of several men to marry.

On one freezing morning, Mother called me to the main room. I groaned and climbed from my bed. The sun peeked through the satin curtains swaging in front of the windows, but there was early snow forming on the ground.

I brushed the knots out of my hair as I trudged down the hallway. My feet felt like ice and my allergies were beginning to act up. I stopped to sneeze, but nothing happened. I was left standing there with a silly face. Groaning, I continued on my way.

Passing the boys' room, Lion's heavy snores could be heard through the door.

I held back a laugh. I wondered if Jay slept any good the night before. Recently, we had found out that Lion had come up with this habit of talking or snoring – even the occasional shouting – in his sleep.

When I had reached the main room, I paused at the arched frame and waited for Mother to say it was okay for me to approach. She sat on the velvety red couch, her thin arm propped up on the golden rest of the piece of furniture. Without turning to look at me, she gestured her hand towards me.

Looking down, I had just realized that I still held the brush within my hands. I quickly placed it on the table that had conveniently been put next to the arch.

"Morning, Mother," I said, walking over to her. She smiled, then told me to sit, which I did. The cushions were so thick and soft, I nearly sank all the way down in them. I giggled and climbed up.

However, I noticed Mother's lips turning into a firm, straight line. "There is something we must discus, my dear."

I raised an eyebrow. "And that would be . . . ?"

"Your marriage. Since you will be sixteen in a few days, your father and I have decided to choose for you. Heaven knows if you picked out a prince, the kingdoms would fall into shatters."

Well, that was harsh.

"Mother, I told you time and time again that I did not wish to be married off. I want to stay with you and Father and Lion and Jay." I murmured calmly, not wanting to start a quarrel.

"I am aware of that. But you cannot stay here your whole life. You need to start a family someday. A wealthy, high-class one, at that. So, we have decided that you will meet the Prince of Riverton. His name is Reed, and he is a fine lad. Quite handsome, too. A little older, but not by much."

No, no, no! This cannot be happening! "Mother! I don't want to marry someone I've never even – "

"Don't start on that. You will meet him. We will be throwing a party for you and your brothers in a few evenings. Prince Reed and Queen Misty will be there. You know, he really wants to meet you."

I could feel tears pricking behind my eyes. I didn't want this to happen to me! Clenching my fists, I turned away from Mother. I could feel her reach for me, so I walked forward. The next thing I knew, I was running to my room.

Slamming the door shut behind me, I tossed myself upon my bed and cried into my pillow. How could they do this? This is not at all what I wanted! I might as well just change my looks and personality! I'm not fit to marry a prince, let alone the one of Riverton.

Perhaps I should join the Fallen Suns like Cinder.

But then again, I couldn't; for many reasons.

After a few minutes, my sobs turned into chokes. The door creaked open, but I didn't bother to look or care who it was. The mattress dipped down, then a hand fell to my back. It wasn't Mother's – this one was much softer.

Lifting my head, I made out the blurred image of Aunt Leaf. Her smile was warm. Wait, her smile? I blinked, having never seen it before. "A-Aunt – "

"Shh, it's alright, dear. Come here." She opened up her arms, and I didn't hesitate to throw myself into them. I wept on her shoulder, my tears staining the cream dress that she wore. "Do you know why they chose Prince Reed for you?"

"N-no . . ."

She pushed loose strands of hair from my face. "Because they feel like you'll help him in a way. His mom is all who he has left. His brothers and sister died a long time ago." She kissed my forehead. It was strange . . . I felt like she has done this to me before.

I choked on more tears. I wiped my eyes and sniffled. "But I don't want to marry him!"

"I know you don't," Leaf whispered, tightening her grip on me.

"It's not fair! Mother didn't have to do it! She chose Father to be her husband!"

"Well . . ." She couldn't say anything after that. We continued this small session for a few more minutes, until I grew tired of talking. I pulled back slowly, not wanting to leave her embrace so quickly. "Listen, Holly. Everything will be okay. I promise."

She laid me down and pulled the covers over me. "Is there anything you'd like for me to bring you?"

I shook my head, then turned over onto my side. "No."

Just as she was leaving, I said quietly, "Love you."

I heard her stop. She opened the door, then replied, "I love you too." After that, she left me alone.

I reflected on what she had said. And her goodbye felt so familiar, but heartfelt.

* * *

><p>The dreaded day of the party had finally arrived. I sat in between my brothers as the carriage rolled down a cobblestone path.<p>

Lion scratched at the princely ruffles on his sleeves, while Jay had his elbow propped up on the armrest. As for me, I was too busy thinking about what to do.

What was I going to say to Prince Reed? I wondered how much Jay would take if I paid him to stand behind the Prince and hold up cards for me to read.

The carriage slowed to a stop. Mother, sitting across from us, squealed in delight.

"Squirrel, darling, keep it together," Father said. The butler opened the door. My brothers piled out first, then I followed in pursuit.

"Whoa," we said in unison. There were lights strung everywhere. Pretty lanterns hung in elegant lines all across the square. There was a band playing happy music. They danced about with their fiddles and horns, while men and women waltzed around them.

Father came up to us, stooping down to our height. "Jay, Lion, come on. We'll go over here and mingle."

As I watched them walk away, I felt mother tug my sleeve. Not forcefully, but enough to get my attention. She gestured towards a certain area where a crowd had formed. I gulped, but nodded nevertheless.

We walked over to the immense group of people. The statements "Look, her Majesty!" and "Oh, isn't the Princess lovely?" and "Splendid!" filled the air. Every once and a while, I'd nearly trip over the black shoes that I wore. My knuckles were white from the death grip I held onto the white dress that clung to my sides, then flowed at the bottom. I wouldn't dare get that thing dirty.

Mother brought me around to a gazebo where unfamiliar people stood. I felt my cheeks grow hot, my heart pounding faster. "Where are we – "

"Lady Squirrel of Thunder Forest!"

We turned around, only to be met with an older woman. Her gray hair was in a bun, a dainty tiara with a blue stone in it holding her locks in place. Next to her was a man with raven hair like mine. He seemed strong enough, with firm muscles and a glint in his eyes.

"I'm Queen Misty, as you know. This is my son – _Prince Reed_." she said, adding emphasis to his name.

I gulped as he reached his hand out. Mother gave me an unnoticeable bump. Was she actually forcing me to shake his hand? I had no clue where it had been. Sighing, I took it, shook it, then quickly let go. He approached me slowly, smirking.

"My, aren't you lovely?" he cooed. I noticed how close he was, so I backed up.

"Uh . . . thanks."

Mother smiled, saying, "Misty, darling, why don't we let these two get to know each other? I heard the wine is splendid!"

Riverton's queen smiled. "Why, of course. We will see you two later." With that, they left. Reed stood directly in front of me. He was too tall for my taste, and his cologne was enough to choke someone.

"You are pretty. Beautiful, even. I was worried that you might've been ugly, being from Thunder Forest and all."

I held back a growl, crossing my arms. "At least I don't smell like a fish wearing heavy cologne," I muttered. His fists tightened, but he smirked.

"Feisty. I like that. Care to dance?"

Aw, hell no.

I backed away, holding my hands up. "You know . . . I'm sort of thirsty. I'm going to go get a drink. I'll be right back." I ran off, leaving him in the dust.

Just then, a happy song began to play. It sounded like something that was used to summon fairies. I wanted to stay, but was afraid the Prince would catch up to me. People started filing in the square. I was trapped in the middle, caught between the dancing couples.

I walked in a few complete circles, before bumping into something. My chest tightened – had Reed found me?

Looking up, I did not see his face. But what I did see, was someone completely opposite of what Reed would ever be.

He was tall, but not too tall, and young. My age, perhaps. His hair was wispy and had a ginger color to it. The ends were dusted white for an odd reason. I felt my cheeks turning red as he smiled warmly.

"Princess Holly," he said, bowing like a gentleman. "May I have this dance, milady?"

Bewildered, I took his pale hand. We began to swirl around in a circle. His left hand and my right hand went out and up, while he dropped his other one to my waist. I lifted my free one up onto his thin shoulder.

For the whole dance, I was unable to keep my eyes off of the stranger. I tried to think of who he was – I had never seen him before.

When the song had stopped, he stepped back, he scent still lingering in the air around me.

"Who are you?" I quizzed, raising an eyebrow.

"Fallen Leaves, your Majesty. Nothing more than an outcast."


End file.
